


Only One, The

by scullyseviltwin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin
Summary: Last night thoughts of Donna... Josh POV... obviously.





	Only One, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Only One**

**by: ScullyAsTrinity**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Last night thoughts of Donna 

* * *

You left early tonight... again. This must be the third time this month you left early. As per usual, I tried to come up with a viable excuse to make you stay, to keep you away from him, but you heard none of them. 

You fought with me this time, got a glint in your eye that meant you were truly mad at me. I don't think that I have ever offended you as much as I did then. You shouted at me, asked why I didn't want you to meet someone, to have fun, to have at least a fraction of a social life, asked why I always had to bring everyone down. 

I shouldn't have shouted back, shouldn't have screamed that I didn't want to give you the chance to meet someone, that I didn't want you thinking about other men when you should be thinking about-... your job. And me, I should have said me. 

I thought I saw tears gather in your eyes, but you whirled around then, sending your blonde hair into a frenzy and making my words catch painfully in my throat. 

Perhaps I should stop ping-ponging this idea in my head. I want you, then I don't. I love you, then I hate you. One second I'm fairly ready to throw all caution to the wind and the next I love my job more than life. 

You deserve more than the flip-flopping, which is why I can't figure out why I said what I said. 

I said what I said because I want. I want what I shouldn't want when I shouldn't want it, but that doesn't make me not want. 

You're out with him right now, on a Saturday night, drinking and dancing and laughing and touching and I can't help but curse myself for allowing myself to be so fickle and want to have you. 

Want, want, want. 

Sleep, I need to sleep. To lie down and forget about all of this for the moment, for the night. But wait- 

Tell me, is he lying beside you, watching you smile in your sleep? 

Is he waiting for you to awake on Sunday morning, to kiss you hello once again, and start a new day? 

Does he know that I lie here wishing for the same thing? 

{Fin} 

> _Am I the only one who gets to make you laugh,_  
>  Laugh until you cry?  
>  Am I the only one who asks you to go,  
>  Go on without me?  
>  Am I the only one who loves when you leave  
>  your hair down in front of your eyes?   
>  And who, who do you think I am?  
>  And who, who do you think I'll be without you?   
>  Am I the only one who had to dress you up  
>  To see how you fell down?  
>  Am I the only one who needs you to go,  
>  Go on about me?  
>  Am I the only one who loves when you leave  
>  your hair down in front of your eyes?  
>  'Am I The Only One?'~Barenaked Ladies 


End file.
